


For the Good of the Order

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (from Brendol), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, But he smartens up, Canon Compliant, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Force Sex (Star Wars), Gossip, Keep him close in case of sudden but inevitable betrayal, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, PDA, Past Abuse, Phasma Ships It, Rumors, Scars, Sharing a Bed, The crew ship it, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: (from a prompt sent to softkyluxkinks): "After the battle on Crait, Kylo orders Hux to move into his chambers so he can keep an eye on him. Word quickly spreads among FO staff about the new living arrangements. Rumors about Snoke having forbidden love between his co-commanders gains in popularly and soon both Hux and Kylo are receiving congratulations from everyone on the crew. Morale is so high due to the misconception they're together that they decide to try to keep up the illusion of being a happy couple for the good of the Order."Epilogue added
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 167
Kudos: 932





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a copy of [this prompt](https://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/post/189360313934/after-the-battle-on-crait-kylo-orders-hux-to-move) in my Tumblr drafts folder for over a year and I finally got it down into text. 
> 
> The final word count will be off by a few thousand because to keep the proper formatting of certain sections I had to do screenshots and upload images. 
> 
> To see a "glossary" of the codes used in the forum sections, see the End Notes.

Hux set his tablet down on the desk, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed heavily. He wasn't sure if the crew of the _Finalizer_ was stupider than he had suspected, or if they simply didn't care about being caught. As if using short forms would stop Hux from finding out that they were talking about him and Kylo Ren – KR. And on a ship-moderated forum, no less. Every crew member had been explicitly informed that what they posted could be read and traced back to the author. And yet a shockingly large portion of his crew decided that their free time was worth discussing... _this_?

It had barely been one week since they left Crait and the disastrous battle Kylo Ren had fought and lost against his emotional baggage. Barely one week since Ren had usurped Hux's right to the throne after Snoke's assassination. Barely one week since Ren, the incompetent new Supreme Leader of the First Order, had demanded that Hux move into his quarters for _closer observation_. As if Ren would see him coming when Hux finally decided to make his move and remove the final obstacle between him and the leadership he deserved.

Hux didn't fault Ren for his paranoia; expecting Hux to kill him was the smartest thing Ren had ever figured out on his own. But Hux still hated Ren for the order and everything it had led to. The lack of privacy; the lack of space; the lack of any miniscule opportunity for Hux to breathe and _not_ be the General of the First Order. Hux had rarely possessed the time to lounge in his private rooms but at least there had been an option. And when he was alone he could shed the weight of his title – if only for a few minutes. Now with Ren always skulking nearby, Hux could never relax. He could never give Ren a reason to think he was weak.

The room’s doors slid open and then closed as Ren stormed into the living area. “There’s something wrong with the crew,” Ren complained. Hux took another deep breath and opened his eyes to look over at Ren, who was standing near the end of his desk with his arms crossed. “They keep… congratulating me on finding happiness.” Ren was frowning with confusion or displeasure; it was always hard to tell.

Hux had received similar, quiet whispers of congratulations throughout his shift. Only now, after a review of the ship’s forums, did Hux have an explanation for the odd behaviour. “Yes, there is something wrong with them,” Hux agreed. “And it’s entirely your fault.”

Ren rolled his eyes. “Unlikely. Did you put them up to this to mock me for failing against Luke and the Resistance? I wouldn’t put it past you.”

“That’s amateurish.” Hux scoffed. Is that the best Ren thought Hux could dish out? Someday he would truly regret making an enemy of Hux.

“Whatever,” Ren huffed and began walking away towards the bedroom.

“They think we’re in love.”

Ren froze mid-step and swivelled in a rush. “ _Excuse_ me?”

Hux held up his tablet, though he didn’t hand it to Ren for fear of it being shattered. Ren’s anger was unsteady at the best of times. Over the years Hux had learned to manage it to some degree; other times he just knew when to keep his personal belongings out of reach. Or at least, he had before being forced to move everything he owned and cared about into Ren’s quarters. “It appears that half of the ship is discussing it on the forums. Your order for me to move in here has spawned some… imaginative theories.”

“That we’re in _love_?” Ren sneered.

Hux feigned casualness. He didn’t like the idea any more than Ren did, but if he could make Ren uncomfortable enough, he may second guess this stupid idea of cohabitation. Hux held the tablet up and scrolled through the thread, noting that new posts were still being added to the conversation. “The crew seem quite certain that we have both been pining for years, that our relationship began with hate sex and then turned into more but Snoke forbad our love.” Hux paused and shot Ren a look, reading his expression as the discomfort and fury mounted. “Now that I have _moved in with you_ , we are finally getting a chance to be happy after everything we have sacrificed for the Order.”

“You lie.”

“I don’t.” Hux smirked. “It’s all right here. _Don’t_ touch it; you’ll break it,” Hux yanked the tablet back when Ren tried to reach for it.

“I don’t believe you,” Ren stated. “Show me.”

Hux refused to hand over his tablet but he did hold the screen aloft to show off the latest posts filled with theories and excitement. Ren’s eyes snapped back and forth as he read, his face becoming redder with each new sentence. Once he had seen enough, Ren stood straight and levelled Hux with a dark glare. “This is all your doing. You and your stupid forums idea.”

“Untrue. The forums have been active for the last half-annum with nothing like this happening,” Hux refuted. “And as I explained before, a significant improvement in levels of camaraderie among troops and crew has been confirmed through observation and self-reporting. _Your_ order was the catalyst.”

Ren pursed his lips. “Well, fix it.”

“Send me back to my own quarters,” Hux suggested, striving to hide any desperation in his tone.

“And have you plan and prepare my assassination in peace?” Ren’s eyes narrowed. “I think not.” Why had Hux even let himself hope? Ren was too stupid and stubborn to take good advice even when it hit him in the face. “I want a solution by the morning.”

With those words, Ren turned on his heel and disappeared into the bedroom. Hux drummed his fingers against the polished desk top, sensing the beginnings of a headache. He waited until he was certain that Ren wasn’t going to re-emerge for the evening, and then Hux got ready for bed. Dressed down to his undershirt and a pair of workout pants, Hux lay down on the living room’s couch and covered himself with the one blanket provided to him. Hux wasn’t a restful sleeper even in ideal conditions; now in Ren’s rooms he felt exposed and rarely got more than a few hours of sleep if he was lucky. And each morning greeted him with a renewed crick in his neck.

Too agitated to sleep, Hux logged back into his tablet. He read the newest theories on the thread about his living arrangements with Ren, unable to stop himself. It was like staring at a shuttle collision; impossible to look away. After Hux had read the latest posts, he switched focus to examine the latest reports from Phasma and his various officers to determine how the crew and Storm Troopers were performing. The results from yesterday’s ship-wide review were… shocking. Noticeable improvements in productivity, efficiency, motivation and ‘sense of purpose’ were reported across the board.

Hux mulled this over for a few minutes and then remembered something that one of the Storm Troopers had posted on the forum thread: _Knowing this actually makes me want to fight for them even more. I don't just want the FO to succeed. I want THEM to succeed!_

Hux’s eyes widened and he groaned. This was going to be a lot more complicated than he initially thought.

#

By the time Ren exited the bedroom the next morning, Hux was already dressed and finished eating. He was seated at his desk and sipping a mug of caf while watching an installation droid set up a new closet next to Hux’s desk tucked into the corner of the living room. Some possessions Hux planned to keep locked away in a box, but he had to hang his clothes to avoid wrinkles. Ren eyed him and sat across the room on the couch where Hux had slept fitfully throughout the night.

“So how do you plan to fix this mess?” Ren asked. Ren’s breakfast, like Hux’s, had been delivered earlier by a culinary droid, and Ren ate it on the couch.

“I don’t plan to fix anything,” Hux answered quietly.

Ren considered him for a long moment. “You’re bluffing. You hate hearing the congratulations as much as I do. You think if it continues I’ll let you move out but I can put up with it longer than you can.”

“I highly doubt that,” Hux said. “But that’s beside the point. I think this is something we should encourage, not quash.”

“Your play at insanity isn’t changing my mind,” Ren informed him and took an overlarge bite of egg.

Hux swallowed his retort and forced himself to stay calm. He was running out of time before the start of his shift and they needed a plan in place before leaving Ren’s quarters. “Since the news of our… _relationship_ broke, the majority of crew members are more productive and report a greater sense of purpose in their work.” Ren took another bite of food and Hux squeezed his nails into his palms. “Morale is at an unprecedented high. For the sake of the Order, we should let them believe we’re happily in a relationship.”

Ren shovelled more food into his mouth and kept an eye on Hux while he chewed slowly. Ren rarely had a quick response unless it was an insult. At last, Ren spoke. “Fine. For the good of the ship and the Order. But don’t expect me to be happy about it.”

“That entirely defeats the purpose,” Hux pointed out.

“You think I’m going to let you cozy up to me just to stab me in the back?” Kylo finished his food and pushed the plate aside. “I’m not that stupid, Hux.”

Again, Hux resisted the initial urge to twist Kylo’s words into an insult. Instead, he tried to speak slowly and patiently. “I assure you, I have no interest in _cozying up_ with you. But we’ll need to put on some form of show in public for people to believe the theories. Otherwise they’ll start bickering and lose faith and we’ll be worse off than before.”

Hux’s tablet buzzed, giving him a ten minute warning before he was due on the bridge. He took the last sip of caf as he stood from the desk, pulled on his gloves and grabbed his tablet. “What exactly are you proposing in terms of a ‘show’?” Ren questioned.

“As much as we can stomach,” Hux responded. “Our relationship was supposedly forbidden until now so it would be smart to keep things subtle. But even friendly contact would be an improvement: a hand on the arm or shoulder, for example.” The thought of Ren touching him made Hux anxious, remembering the various physical and Force-caused abuses Ren had imparted on Hux over the years. But he knew this was necessary. Since Snoke’s assassination and their failure against the Resistance, they needed to keep the First Order cohesive and strong. “Less yelling,” Hux added after some thought. “Keep fighting to private spaces where we cannot be observed.”

“We’ll see,” Ren said with a non-committal tone.

Hux shook his head and left without another word.

#

Hux’s mistake had been not realizing that Ren didn’t understand the meaning of ‘subtle.’

It was common for Ren to stop by the bridge when Hux was there to ‘check in’, as he said. Meaning that he wanted to oversee Hux rather than trust the General to do what was best for the ship. What _wasn’t_ normal was the extended eye contact or the heavy weight of Ren’s gloved hand on his shoulder. Hux’s instinct was to step away from the contact but he had to remind himself that this had technically been his idea.

“You are doing well, General,” Ren said after Hux had provided a verbal update on the ship’s status and their current trajectory. It sounded like the words were being strangled out of Ren’s throat. Then Ren leaned in and whispered, “I will see you in our rooms later.” Except the whisper wasn’t quiet at all. Hux knew everyone nearby had heard, some staring while others politely glanced away, and Hux couldn’t stop an instinctive blush from creeping up into his cheeks.

After Ren left, the bridge was silent. A few people were smiling to one another. One person cleared their throat. “Back to work!” Hux snapped and strode up to the front viewport, momentarily unable to meet anyone’s gaze. Silently he asked himself if this was the stupidest idea he had ever had.

#

It was late when Hux returned to Ren’s quarters and he was surprised to find Ren seated on the couch waiting for him. Another abnormal change that put Hux on edge. “Was the show _adequate_?” Ren demanded as soon as the door was closed and locked.

“It was passable,” Hux said, setting his tablet on the desk and sliding off his greatcoat. “But next time try to not behave like you’re acting under threat of torture.”

“Pretending to like you _is_ torture.”

Hux ignored the dramatics. “Also, who calls their boyfriend by their work title? In future, call me Hux or don’t call me anything at all.”

“This can’t possibly be worth the trouble,” Ren groaned. Curious, Hux sat down in his desk chair and looked at the forums on his tablet. “What is it?” Ren asked sharply when he saw Hux’s eyebrows rising towards his hairline.

“They’ve created an entire subcategory on the _Finalizer_ forum for us,” Hux explained quietly, slightly shocked.

Distantly he was aware of Ren standing and rushing to look over his shoulder. “Show me.” Hux held the tablet at an angle where they could both easily read the screen.

“This is too much,” Ren muttered.

“You’re right,” Hux agreed. He set down the tablet and looked up at Ren. “This is too big to go back now. I know we’ve never agreed on much, Ren. But can we agree to commit to this together? This isn’t going to blow over in a few days. Either we ‘end’ it now and weather the consequences, or we keep up the pretence on an ongoing basis. I know you don’t really care about the First Order—”

“I care about the Order,” Ren cut him off.

“You care about what it can help you achieve,” Hux accused.

“And you don’t?” Ren raised an eyebrow.

Hux pursed his lips. “I was born for this. I have served the Empire my entire life and I do believe in what the Order strives for.”

Ren leaned into his personal space and Hux fought the instinct to lean back or away, to give Ren any ground. “You want the Order to serve _you_.” Hux had no response that wasn’t a complete lie, so he remained silent. Satisfied, Ren took a step back. “Fine, I’ll agree to maintain this façade with you as long as it continues to benefit the crew and the Order. And I’ll work on my delivery… _Hux_.”

How anyone could believe they were in love was beyond Hux’s comprehension. “Good. Now if you would be so kind, _Ren_ , I would appreciate it if you left the tiny space you've given me so I can sleep.”

It looked like there was more Ren wanted to say, but he disappeared into the bedroom silently. For a second night in a row, Hux dressed down and lay on the couch, praying for sleep which wouldn’t come.

#

Cycles later, Hux had an opportunity to show Ren how to pretend in a believable way. Hux was leading a meeting with Ren, their top officers, and Phasma, in preparation for a diplomatic reception he would attend with Ren in six weeks when they arrived in the Corinthian Galaxy. There was a string of planets orbiting one of the outer-most stars of the galaxy, run by a power-hungry tyrant Hux wanted to convert into the Order’s newest supplier. Logistics, as well as a security detail would need to be planned out.

Everyone in attendance was seated around a large meeting table, tablets powered on in front of them. Hux started the meeting and then each officer along with Phasma took a turn making their individual reports and recommendations. They discussed everything from appropriate attire to gifts they should bring as a sign of good faith and language to avoid. Phasma was the last to speak, explaining the Troopers she planned to bring and what protection and surveillance they would provide.

Ren, a creature of habit, started to protest the need for security with his Force abilities the way he always did. This time, Hux was ready to harness the moment. He stood from his seat at Ren’s left and moved to stand at his side. There was a frozen moment when Hux reached out a hand and Ren hunched his shoulders to knock him away, but their eyes met and Hux sent Ren an expectant look. Hesitantly Ren lowered his shoulders and Hux squeezed the left one with a hand, feeling tense muscle beneath Ren’s jacket.

“While we are very capable of protecting ourselves… it is important to me that Kylo is safe,” he said, quiet but firm. The syllables of Ren’s first name felt awkward in his mouth but he hid it well. Hux caught the way everyone else in the room side-eyed one another, and also the way Ren shifted in his seat beneath the light weight of Hux’s palm. “Thank you everyone for your diligence. We appreciate it.”

Ren said nothing, stiff but yielding under Hux’s hand. As the rest of the meeting attendees packed up and chatted while exiting the room, a realization slowly dawned on Hux. He glanced down at Ren, who was stubbornly staring straight ahead at the far wall, ignoring everyone else in the room. In this moment, Hux was physically closer to Ren than he had been in years. Hux knew the risks of thinking loudly near a Force user even with his years of training in mental fortitude so he clamped down on his eagerness and thought only that this whole plan could get Hux what nothing else could: Ren within arm's reach.

#

"Hux, a minute of your time?"

Hux looked up from his tablet and motioned for the armchair opposite his own. "Phasma, good to see you. Sit."

Phasma sat, her posture perfect even out of uniform. The only person on this ship Hux trusted, he had told Phasma years ago of this tiny study he had built for his own use. It was a room good for little more than storage but with a viewport large enough to enjoy from a nearby chair. Hux had claimed it as his own and had two armchairs and a lamp installed. Ever since the battle of Crait and Ren's order for Hux to move in, this had become his sole sanctuary.

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes, as comfortingly normal for them as their verbal banter. Phasma had come with a purpose tonight though so the silence didn't last long before she spoke. "So, you and Ren?"

"So it would seem," Hux said, scrolling idly through the ever-growing list of threads and posts talking about him and Ren.

Not one to be brushed aside easily, Phasma persisted. "The majority of the crew seem quite certain."

"Some would say it was inevitable," Hux parroted words used from the very forum thread currently open on his tablet screen.

"Ah yes, the love of your life." Her tone was sarcastic but her smile was amused. "You know, there's nothing wrong with being happy."

Hux glanced over sharply and set his tablet on the side table. "I thought you knew me better than that," Hux scolded quietly, unsettled by her tone.

"I do. But I also think that whatever you're planning could backfire in ways you haven't predicted." Phasma was seated straight but relaxed in the chair, confident in herself and her observations. "I'm not telling you to stop. I'm simply telling you to be careful."

"And if you would be so kind: of what should I be careful?" Despite Hux's instinct to laugh, he held himself back. Phasma had been a steady adviser for years and rarely led him astray.

Phasma's gaze flickered across his face before she answered. "Familiarity breeds affection."

"That is _not_ how the saying goes," Hux chided with a smirk.

She smirked back, undaunted. "It doesn't need to be a known saying to be true."

"Honestly, Phasma. Me and Ren?" He scoffed at the very notion. "It's all an act."

"For now," Phasma countered, lightning quick, and then she stood up. "Get some sleep, Armitage."

"Don't call me that!" Hux snapped, but Phasma was already leaving the room, closing the door behind her. "Insufferable," he sighed afterwards. He lifted his tablet and tried to get back to work but struggled to focus for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks of their facade were filled with awkward, stilted moments that Hux was shocked could convince _anyone_ of the supposed love between the Supreme Leader and General. Any physical contact was instinctively taken as a threat of physical harm and Hux could tell Ren struggled as much as he did to avoid flinching away in front of crew members. Their verbal exchanges were no better, the words forced and landing hollow.

Hux had made checking the forums part of his weekly audit of the _Finalizer_ 's running and maintenance. He wondered if his and Ren's subpar performances made everyone realize that they had imagined a fairytale for the two First Order leaders, but no one seemed to catch on. There were a few non-believers questioning the discomfort between Hux and Ren and setting a ridiculous threshold to turn into a believer: a public kiss. Thankfully, the ploy was saved by those willing to defend the fantasy, arguing that Hux and Ren were far too private to kiss publicly.

As their diplomatic reception in the Corinthian Galaxy approached, their acting began to improve. Familiarity certainly hadn't bred affection, especially since Ren still wouldn't let Hux return to his own rooms. But it had bred a sense of comfort with the roles they were playing together. Hux had adjusted to the weight, warmth and size of Ren's hand and had come to anticipate feeling it brush his shoulder, arm or wrist. He had also learned not to grimace or roll his eyes when Ren gruffly complimented his work. In return, Ren no longer stiffened with apprehension when Hux entered his personal space and had downgraded the yelling to silent seething when they disagreed in public.

"Ren, I need to speak with you," Hux said when Ren entered the living room.

"Can't it wait? I'm exhausted," Ren groaned and stretched in the middle of the room.

It was nearing midnight and Hux could see that Ren _did_ indeed look tired, his eyes puffy and drooping closed. "I'll be brief."

"Fine. What?"

"A lot of crew members are curious about our upcoming diplomatic mission and I think it would be a good opportunity show that we're working together as a united front," Hux explained.

"I'm not holding your hand in front of our host," Ren rolled his eyes.

"Please don't," Hux replied. "I was more so thinking about what we could do getting on the shuttle in front of the crew who happen to be nearby. Nothing too grand, of course. We don't want to be tacky."

"I'm sure whatever you think of will work well," Ren said. Hux was surprised; that was the closest thing to trust he had ever heard from Ren. "Now can I please go to bed?"

"Actually there's one more thing." Ren sighed and walked across the room to lean on the doorframe of the bedroom. "If you're making me stay here, I want my own bed."

"Why?"

"Because my neck is so stiff from the couch that I can barely turn it some mornings," Hux said. "This is practically torture."

"There's no room for a second bed in here," Ren mumbled, eyes mostly closed now. "My bed is massive. Just sleep there."

Hux studied Ren, slumped against the frame for support and more asleep than awake. "Never mind exhausted; are you drunk? Or sick?"

"If you're going to be difficult then forget it," Ren said and disappeared into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hux considered calling a medic, uncomprehending of what could possess Ren to make him suggest something so foolish. Instead he decided to let the man sleep; if Ren died in his sleep it would solve a lot of Hux's problems.

#

They were due to arrive at Ren's command shuttle for takeoff in ten minutes. Phasma and the rest of their security detail would meet them in the hangar bay before they disembarked for the surface of Xumia, the planet that the _Finalizer_ was presently orbiting. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Hux yelled at Ren through the refresher door. Their host was not a patient man and Hux refused to let this meeting fall through. The Order needed new suppliers to rebuild strength and wipe out the rest of the Resistance.

"It's not my fault this tie—" Ren stormed out of the refresher and stopped mid-step, looking Hux over.

Hux eyed the white tie hanging loose around Ren's neck which was wrinkled at the edges. "What about the tie?"

Ren cleared his throat. "Whoever you had design this made it impossible to tie."

"Did no one ever teach you how to tie a tie?" Hux shook his head wearily and stepped closer until they were almost chest to chest. He knocked Ren's hands away and took the soft, silky fabric of Ren's tie between his fingers. "Let me. We don't have time."

With deft fingers the tie was knotted and smoothed down against Ren's chest. Then Hux moved back a few paces to survey his work. Ren was dressed in a tailored suit made of the blackest fabric available on relatively short notice. This was offset by a pure white tie and a platinum lapel pin decorated with the First Order's insignia, the design stained red for a shock of colour. Hux had wanted their outfits to complement one another to give the impression of partnership so Ren's outfit was the exact mirror of Hux's white suit and black tie. Only the blood-red pins matched.

"Shocked as I am to say this, you actually turned out looking good," Hux nodded to himself, pleased by the result of his idea. "Now let's go."

They strode down the hallways side by side, their long legs maintaining the same quick but steady gait. Hux took note of how many unnecessary crew happened to be in the halls, watching them as they passed, but didn't acknowledge them directly. This façade was handy for ship morale, the forum posts feeding the flames, but he and Ren had _actual_ work to do for the next two days while they were planet-side.

"Good evening Supreme Leader, General," Phasma said by way of greeting when they entered the hangar bay with three minutes to spare. "We wondered if you were otherwise occupied and would need to reschedule."

"Ren was just—" Hux's rant died in his mouth when he felt the sensation of Ren resting a hand low on his back. Even through the layers of fabric of his suit and Ren's gloves, Hux could still feel the heat of Ren's skin. An unexpected, involuntary shiver raced up Hux's spine and he cleared his throat. Someone would not publicly shame their partner for not knowing how to tie a tie. He had a role to play. "Ren noticed that I had nearly forgotten my tablet and got it for me."

"How thoughtful," Phasma commented lightly.

A slight pressure against his lower back reminded Hux that he had momentarily stopped walking. With Ren's gentle lead they walked towards the shuttle's loading ramp. Hux found it hard to focus on anything other than Ren's hand on his lower back, completely unaccustomed to Ren's touch resting there, though he did spare a thought to send Phasma a glare when she smirked as they passed her.

#

Since they had arrived on Xumia half a cycle earlier, there had been nothing but food, Xumian wine and bargaining. Now it was only a few hours until the start of alpha shift back on the _Finalizer_ , though Xumia only received a sunrise once every three days. Hux had ensured he didn't drink to excess but his mind was muddled all the same from the strong alcohol and exhaustion. Ren was slightly worse off but still functioning as they were both ushered into their room for the remaining cycle and a half of their visit – or until the First Order and the Xumian King came to an agreement.

"You've got to be kriffing kidding me," Hux groaned as he walked from the receiving room into the suite's sole bedroom.

"What's the problem?" Ren asked, trailing in Hux's wake after leaving their security in the antechamber. "Oh."

"Just like on the kriffing ship." One bed. A large bed, but still. Of course, what had Hux been expecting? It had been six weeks since he and Ren began this charade; to assume news hadn't traveled that the two most powerful men in the First Order were a couple would be foolish. Hux released one long, weary sigh. "I'm too tired to care," he declared and began unwinding his tie. Hux stripped to his undershirt and changed into a set of lounge pants in the refresher.

By the time he re-emerged into the bedroom, Ren was shirtless and in a pair of exercise pants while seated on the side of the bed. “I can sleep on the couch,” Ren offered quietly as he looked over one shoulder at Hux.

“Where was that generosity on board the _Finalizer_?” Hux wondered aloud even as he slipped under the cool bed sheets. Ren didn’t seem to have an answer; at least, he wasn’t volunteering one in the amount of time Hux was willing to wait and listen. “Forget it. Do whatever you want but I’m going to sleep.”

Despite being exhausted, Hux couldn’t immediately fall asleep. He was hyperaware of Ren being in the same room, sitting on the edge of the bed for what felt like a very long time. Eventually Ren moved silently under the covers, the mattress so wide that Hux barely felt it shifting under Ren’s weight. It felt bizarre and unsettling to be lying in a bed with his enemy, completely vulnerable. Well… was Ren the enemy? An obstacle, yes, but the enemy? The last few weeks as they settled into their fake roles had actually run rather smoothly. Thoughts continued to swirl around Hux’s mind in a blur, all questions and no answers, as he slowly relaxed and drifted off.

Hux wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he was woken suddenly by a hand shaking his shoulder. Hux’s eyes flashed open and he sat up against the pillows in a rush, his breathing ragged and his body slick with sweat. “Don’t touch me!” he spat, disoriented when a hand reached out for him.

Ren sat up in bed and studied him closely, hand hovering but not withdrawing. “I think you were having a nightmare. Do you remember anything?”

_A flash of pain and the sound of leather breaking skin. The sear of heat across Hux’s young back._

“No,” Hux lied gruffly.

“You were whispering ‘ _please don’t_ ’ repeatedly,” Ren said.

_“Please, father. Please don’t! It hurts!” The tears fell with the next hit of leather._

_“A man doesn’t beg, or cry.” More fire, more pain. “You’re pathetic.”_

Hux was still breathing hard. “ _Don’t_!” he hissed when Ren reached for him again. “Our living arrangements are not a free pass into my personal life.”

“I can take the pain away,” Ren offered.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

“What do you know?” Hux pushed his damp hair off his face.

“What I can see,” Kylo answered. “What I can sense through the Force.”

Hux scoffed and turned away. “You and your magic tricks.”

“Let me show you,” Ren offered again. The memories wouldn’t go away and Hux’s back felt itchy with the phantom pain of his youth. He would never be able to sleep like this and then he would be a wreck for negotiations tomorrow. “Just lie down,” Ren suggested, somehow knowing when Hux’s resolve dissolved. Hesitantly Hux lay back down on his back. Ren shuffled a few inches closer and rested a palm across Hux’s forehead. “Close your eyes.”

Hux wanted to refuse; closing his eyes made the images sharper and harder to ignore. But as he did so and the memories welled up, it felt like they were siphoned out of his mind through the contact of Ren’s skin against his own. Instantly Hux relaxed, safe from the memories that Ren was somehow brushing away before they could hurt. “We aren’t in public,” Hux mused minutes later when his mind was calm and his body felt heavy. “Who are you performing for?”

“No one,” Ren replied softly.

“Then why—?”

“Sleep,” Ren commanded gently, and Hux did.

#

“I think that was one of the most successful diplomatic meetings of my career,” Hux commented as they stepped back onto the _Finalizer_ after two cycles on Xumia. Not only had the King agreed to a well-priced contract to supply the First Order with much-needed material for new ship construction, but he had also put Hux and Ren in contact with ruling parties of other nearby stars for additional networking.

“You were impressive,” Kylo agreed as they walked towards their rooms. “I’m not sure if the King would’ve agreed at all if you hadn’t captivated his Prime Adviser so thoroughly with your wordplay.”

“Thank you,” Hux offered a small, surprised smile at the freely-offered compliment. “But I was going to say that your observations were key to our success. You were the one who suggested I focus on the adviser in the first place.” Ren shrugged and said nothing but when Hux glanced over, Ren looked satisfied.

There was another reason why Hux was willing to acknowledge Ren’s part in their success, though he had no intention of verbalizing the thought. The morning after his nightmare, Hux had woken up feeling more refreshed and clear-headed than he had in years. Ren had said nothing else about the nightmares or assistance he had provided and Hux certainly wasn’t going to mention it, but Hux was certain Ren’s help had given him the edge during negotiations.

The whole trip had given Hux a lot to think about, especially about Ren. Never before had he considered Ren to be overly intelligent or willingly selfless but Ren had proven him wrong on both assumptions. Hux decided silently to himself to commit more to the role he was supposed to be playing, and study Ren more closely moving forward. There had been no negative results from this façade, only benefits, so it seemed safe to let some of his distrust go. If only to better understand the man he disliked a little less each day.

It was late when they entered their rooms and Hux needed to be up early for the alpha shift the following morning. He deposited his used clothes from the trip into the laundry chute and used the shower on the sonic setting to quickly freshen up. By the time he exited the refresher in his undershirt and pants, Ren was already a lump under the blankets in the bedroom. Hux had rarely been in the room since being ordered to move in months ago, always feeling like he was intruding, but now he forced himself to walk in. The bed was nearly as large as the one they had shared on Xumia and Hux told himself there would still be plenty of space between them.

“What are you doing?” Ren lifted his head when Hux got under the blankets.

“Well you didn’t kill me in my sleep while we were on Xumia so I decided this had to be safe enough,” Hux explained. Neither of them mentioned what _had_ happened between them that first night. “I can’t stand sleeping on that couch for another night.”

Now that Hux was making himself pay closer attention, he noticed Ren’s throat constrict as he swallowed before nodding. “Fine, doesn’t make any difference to me.” Normally Hux would have believed those words, but this time he caught the pink in Ren’s cheeks before he rolled over to face the wall.

_Interesting._ Hux lay down silently, eyes on Ren’s back and then the ceiling. How many other quirks and details had he missed over the last six weeks – _stars_ , over the last few years interacting with Ren simply because he dismissed Ren’s character and usefulness? It felt now like Hux was tuned in to a newly discovered frequency, one that whispered Ren’s secrets into Hux’s waiting mind if only he was willing to listen.

_Very interesting._

#

Hux began touching Ren more. Always subtly and never inappropriate, but Hux made a specific effort to set aside his discomfort with physical contact and being in close proximity with Ren. The man hadn’t done anything to harm him in months; not since this ruse for the ship’s crew began. It made it easier to stand nearby and not worry about getting choked by the Force for one wrong word or look. And the way Ren often leaned into the contact only encouraged Hux to continue.

When they walked down the hall side by side, Hux walked a little closer so that their forearms or gloved hands brushed. When handing Ren a tablet or report, Hux made no attempt to avoid contact between their fingers. Often, after a conversation but before parting ways, Hux would allow his hand to linger on Ren’s shoulder or the crook of his arm. They made eye contact significantly more often as well, though that was because Hux was taking the time to study Ren’s expressions and reactions. It made him wonder if Ren had made a similar change or if, in the past, Ren had looked at Hux a lot more than he realized.

Hux’s touching prompted an increase in touching from Ren in return, and Hux would be lying if he said he disliked it. It had been a big adjustment, accepting physical contact from a former enemy. Especially since Hux hadn’t had many positive experiences with physical contact since his mother’s passing when he was young. But as they grew familiar and trust slowly built, Ren’s touch was no longer something Hux shied away from. In fact it was almost… nice. It felt like they were finally on the same team. The weight and warmth of Ren’s hand on his arm became steadying and welcome in its familiarity. Hux’s nerves still buzzed during the rare moments Ren touched his lower back again, but that too was something he had grown to anticipate.

As Hux had hoped, this increase in physical comfort also led to improvements in their communication and working relationship. They still disagreed often on the best path for the First Order but Ren had learned to accept Hux’s input rather than stubbornly sit on his throne and sulk. It had been hard for Hux to do the same in return, but once he _listened_ to Ren and realized the man actually had some good ideas, Hux attempted to be more collaborative. And even when they argued, the yelling and the threats were gone, further improving Hux’s sense of safety in Ren’s presence. It was all an effective cycle Hux had never expected, but was gaining momentum all the same.

#

Hux’s alarm went off at 02:08; hours before his shift began. Ren’s side of the bed was empty, as expected, and Hux got out of bed quickly while rubbing sleep from his eyes. He didn’t know if Ren had done something permanent three months ago when they were on Xumia, but Hux had been sleeping well since that night. Hux dressed quickly in his uniform sans greatcoat and stifled a yawn before leaving in the direction of the hangar bay.

When he arrived a few minutes later, he found Ren and Phasma talking quietly near the base of the loading ramp for Ren’s shuttle. Ren would be traveling alone on his mission away, but for Hux to agree to that, Ren needed to keep Phasma informed of his plans in case a rendezvous or rescue was required. They both looked up and stopped talking when they saw him, waiting for him to approach. Ren was staring at him while Phasma kept glancing back and forth between them.

“You didn’t tell me when you were leaving,” Hux accused when he stood in front of Ren.

“I didn’t think you’d care,” Ren admitted. Ren was still staring like he thought he might be dreaming.

Hux held his hands out as if presenting himself for the first time. “Here I am.”

He watched closely when Ren swallowed hard and clenched his jaw, as if forcing down words he both did and didn’t want to utter. Then Ren was a blur of movement, stepping into Hux’s personal space to envelope him in a warm, tight hug. Ren’s arms wound around Hux’s waist and Hux wrapped his arms around Ren’s shoulders, hugging him back. The embrace felt easy, _natural_ , and Hux momentarily closed his eyes when Ren tucked his face against Hux’s neck.

“Be safe,” Hux spoke softly into Ren’s ear.

“I will,” Ren replied, making Hux shiver at the sensation of Ren’s lips moving against the column of his neck.

They hugged for another moment and then parted mutually. Ren’s face was red and he barely managed a sheepish look before fleeing onto his shuttle to begin takeoff procedures. Hux could feel heat in his own cheeks but he tried to ignore Phasma’s smirk when she glanced over at him. Together they walked out of the way and stood against the wall, watching as Ren’s shuttle powered on and eventually departed.

“He’s in love with you,” she stated plainly when Ren’s ship was gone.

“Yes,” Hux acknowledged, eyes still on the starry sky visible through the closing hangar bay doors. “Or at least, well on his way.”

“And you came to see him off,” Phasma pressed the issue.

“I looked up his scheduled departure time in the logs. An hour of sleep lost to encourage his trust and comfort with me is well worth it,” Hux pointed out.

“Oh, Hux,” Phasma paused and sighed. “That’s just cruel.”

The doors finally blocked his view of the stars and Hux met Phasma’s gaze with surprise. “Did I fool you?”

Phasma shook her head, arms crossed. She looked disappointed. “You’ve fooled yourself.”

“About what?” Hux raised an eyebrow. He was feeling unreasonably defensive but trying to hide it.

“This isn’t a game of chess any longer,” Phasma told him. “Not for either of you.”

“Not for Ren, maybe,” Hux hedged.

Phasma gave Hux a look he knew well; a ‘ _you’re being stupid_ ’ look. “I see the way you look at him sometimes, and the way you respond when he touches you.”

Hux pursed his lips. "I'm a good actor."

"You're a good actor," Phasma agreed. "But not that good. I hope in the three weeks he's gone, you can accept how much he really means to you."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Hux said firmly, though he was unsure who he was trying to convince.

Phasma stood for a long moment, silent as she studied him closely. "Maybe not," she said at last. "Not yet."

With those words she bid him farewell and left the hangar. Hux was left alone for a few minutes, his tired brain muddling its way through everything that had happened over the last ten minutes between himself, Ren, and Phasma. Eventually Hux acknowledged that he was too tired to be productive and returned to their rooms and an empty bed to attempt sleep.

#

Hux sat up against the pillows, close to the middle of the otherwise empty bed. Ren had been gone on his mission for seven cycles, with fourteen more cycles remaining assuming everything ran smoothly. Hux had been looking forward to the time on board the _Finalizer_ without Ren around, getting work done and making decisions without having to get the Supreme Leader's approval. Ren had given him more authority and autonomy over the last few months as their mutual trust grew, but Hux had always been most efficient in his work when he wasn't being micromanaged. Plus, he had looked forward to enjoying a massive bed entirely to himself.

Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to get Phasma's words out of his head since Ren's departure in the hangar bay. Whenever there was a lull in his workload or a moment for his thoughts to drift, her words echoed back through his mind; about what Hux did or didn't feel for Ren. Hux was willing to admit that he didn't dislike Ren any longer. Sometimes his company could even be tolerable. And now that they weren't spending all of their time and energy towards undermining each other, they had become effective co-leaders of the First Order, balancing out one another's strengths and weaknesses.

But to suggest... _love_?

Unable to sleep and all of the week's reports reviewed and signed off, Hux opened the _Finalizer's_ forum and clicked to the subcategory about him and Ren. Even if Hux was relatively certain he was _not_ in love with Ren, there was an ever-increasing number of individuals who believed otherwise. But they were all just seeing what they wanted to see, right? A fairytale they had collectively succumbed to so that life seemed a little gentler.

One thread in particular caught his attention and Hux decided to open it.

_I hope they have some way to communicate while they are apart_.

Of course Hux had a way of contacting Ren while he was away. Otherwise, how would updates or distress signals be received? But did Hux _want_ to contact Ren while he was away on his mission? What would they talk about? Why was he even thinking about this? It was all Phasma's fault, and the forum posters spinning reality into something too good to be true. He and Ren might have accomplished becoming successful work partners and they could hold a conversation without devolving into screams and insults, but that didn't mean Hux would want to talk to Ren while he was away on a mission or... stars forbid, _miss him_.

While caught up in his turbulent thoughts, Hux had unconsciously opened the messaging application for private messages between tablets and selected Ren's icon. Hux stared at the empty screen for a few minutes, debating with himself, before sneering at his own foolishness and setting aside the tablet to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In Hux's dream they were back on Xumia in the first bed they had shared. Ren was shuffling closer towards the middle of the bed, their bodies not touching but close enough for either of them to reach out if they chose to do so. _I think you were having a nightmare. Do you remember anything?_ Ren's voice drifted gently across Hux's mind. This time, instead of lying, Hux confessed to Ren about the scars on his back from his father's rage; the marks from an unloving parent who could never be satisfied.

Ren's hand stretched across the distance between them and rested lightly on Hux's breastbone. _I can take the pain away_ , Ren promised, the way he had all those months ago. _Let me show you. Just lie back..._ Ren told him, dream and memory blending together.

When Hux nodded, Ren moved to straddle him on the bed. His large hands slid down Hux's abdomen and then pulled up the hem of Hux's undershirt, baring his torso. Hux skimmed his fingers into the curls of Ren's dark hair and released a pleased sigh as Ren leaned down to press the first kiss to Hux's sternum.

_Close your eyes_ , Ren said, and Hux did, though he trembled at the sensation of Ren's lips drifting lower...

Hux bolted awake with a start at the sound of a chime from his tablet, abandoned hours earlier on his bedside table. He felt flushed and sweaty and when Hux rolled over to reach for the tablet, he groaned into his pillow when his erection was pushed against the mattress. The tablet was still chiming though, so Hux momentarily ignored the urge to rut against the bed and brought the tablet screen to life.

_1 unread message from K. Ren:_

_Read more._

_Mute_.

No kriffing way was Ren messaging him at the exact moment Hux was having a wet dream about him. Hux’s finger hovered over the “mute” option but the memory of his dream was still sharp and familiar, and Hux found himself opening the message to read it instead.

_[01:53] K. Ren: Are you awake?_

**_[01:55] A. Hux: I am now. What do you want?_ **

_[01:56] K. Ren: I didn’t mean to wake you up, sorry._

_[01:56] K. Ren: I thought I felt your energy and wondered if something had happened._

_[01:58] K. Ren: Is everything alright?_

Hux had settled on his back, propped up against the pillows. His erection refused to wane, tenting the front of his underwear and the light blanket he was underneath. What was this about Ren feeling Hux’s energy? _Kriffing Force users_. Hux was mortified at the idea that Ren might have some inkling about what Hux dreamed. On top of that, Hux _really_ wanted to get himself off; it had been months and he was fidgety with arousal. But would Ren be able to somehow know what Hux was doing?

**_[01:59] A. Hux: What did the energy feel like?_ **

_[01:59] K. Ren: Hard to describe over text. Just… reaching, needing? I worried you needed help._

**_[01:59] A. Hux: I’m fine, as is the ship and crew. Your magic is playing tricks on you._ **

Hux had propped up one knee to rest his tablet against it and type out his reply with one hand. Unconsciously, his free hand had settled overtop his crotch and the heat of his palm made his abdomen clench with want. Slowly Hux began rubbing himself through his underwear, his quiet hitch of breath filling the otherwise empty room. Hux could barely believe it, but he was turning himself on imagining what Ren would say or do if Hux told him the truth: what he had been dreaming… the fact that Hux wanted it to be real.

Hux was quite certain Ren’s feelings for him had shifted over the last months of their ploy. Even back on Xumia, Ren had reached out first with an intention to comfort and soothe. If Hux told Ren he wanted to pursue a physical relationship, would Ren readily agree or demand an explanation? Would Hux be able to provide a satisfactory answer? Yes, it had made his working life significantly more enjoyable working _with_ rather than _against_ Ren, and the physical touches had become a pleasant bonus. But to sleep with Ren meant admitting things he didn’t want to think about.

But Hux had to accept one truth: he might be the only obstacle standing in the way of his own desire.

_[02:00] K. Ren: If you say so._

_[02:02] K. Ren: Did you fall asleep with the tablet open?_

_[02:05] K. Ren: It feels weird, not being there with you…_

Hux slumped deeper into the pillows, hand in his underwear and stroking rhythmically. He was reading Ren’s words and feeding them to his imagination, spinning himself a mental image that had precome beading at the tip of his cock and smearing across his skin. Hux, asleep in bed but roused by Ren’s body curling up next to him and stroking his thigh. _Did you fall asleep? It felt weird not being here with you…_ Imaginary Ren’s hand slid up to encircle Hux’s cock and squeeze teasingly; Hux’s hand mimicked the touch and his head fell back as he whined. “ _Ren_.”

There were no new incoming text messages so Hux set aside the tablet. He closed his eyes and submitted fully to his imagination, his hand working himself tighter and faster. It had been far too long since Hux had indulged like this – had the _desire_ to do this. His stamina was pathetic but Hux was too aroused to pace himself. It felt so good, fucking his hand while he imagined Ren touching him, stretching him, _filling_ him. Hux was breathing hard as he kicked off the blankets and shoved his underwear down, leaving the swollen head of his cock exposed to the open air.

“Ren, _please_ ,” Hux whispered to himself.

He was squirming with his need to come, mussing the blankets beneath his bucking hips. Hux was picturing Ren above him on the bed, the larger man’s frame bracketing him in as he thrust repeatedly between Hux’s spread thighs. In that moment, Hux felt the warmth of a physical embrace envelope him. His eyes flashed open to confirm he was still alone in the room, but the warmth didn’t abate. Then a voice not his own drifted across the front of his mind, _Come for me, Hux_.

The voice was too familiar, too caring to be ignored. Hux came with a cry in streaks across his stomach, stroking himself through it until his body twitched with oversensitivity. Only then did Hux release a shuddering sigh and relax into the pillows, his whole body satiated and lethargic. He dozed for a few minutes until the air chilled his sweaty skin and roused him. On unsteady legs, Hux walked into the refresher to wipe himself clean and wash his hands before returning to the bed. He picked up the tablet, intending to move it so he could go to sleep. He saw that the screen had gone dark to save power, but there was still a notification waiting for him.

_3 unread message from K. Ren:_

_Read more._

_Mute_.

Hux was still struggling to grasp what he had just done, and what it might mean moving forward. But as he saw that notification he felt any remaining relaxation shift to dread in his gut. He rushed to open the messaging application and felt that dread roil in his stomach, making him queasy.

_[02:07] K. Ren: I feel that energy again. Are you sure you’re alright?_

_[02:08] K. Ren: Kriff I can feel you._

_[02:14] K. Ren: You could’ve just asked, you know._

The messaging application indicated that Ren was still online, and it would show Ren that Hux had reactivated his screen as well. Hux didn’t want to talk about this now – or _ever_. He had gotten off – in the bed they shared – imagining Ren ravishing him. And Ren had _felt_ it. Not only that, but Hux was relatively certain it had been Ren’s actual warmth and voice that had pushed him over the edge into orgasm. Which meant that Ren had actively participated in some weird Force way, which made the whole thing even more intimate and embarrassing.

**_[02:21] A. Hux: What I do in my private time is none of your business._ **

_[02:21] K. Ren: Oh really? Even when you’re thinking about me while doing it?_

**_[02:22] A. Hux: We are not talking about this. You shouldn’t have been spying on me in the first place._ **

_[02:22] K. Ren: I wasn’t spying! Your energy reached out to me._

_[02:23] K. Ren: Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’ve been holding back because I wasn’t sure…_

_[02:25] K. Ren: I see you typing and stopping. What has you so afraid?_

**_[02:26] A. Hux: I will be muting this conversation. Please direct any emergency messages to Capt. Phasma for the duration of your mission._ **

_[02:26] K. Ren: Hux, wait!_

**_[Conversation muted]_ **

This problem wouldn’t go away; Hux knew that. But at least he had two more weeks to decide what he wanted to do next and get himself under control before Ren returned to the _Finalizer_. Hux set aside his tablet and lay down under the blankets, but he wasn’t surprised when sleep eluded him for the remainder of the night.

#

Hux stood by the main doors of the hangar bay, Phasma at his side. They both watched Ren’s command shuttle as it landed and powered down. “I’m surprised to see you here,” Phasma commented.

Hux glanced over. “I have a role to play.”

Phasma didn’t reply, and Hux turned his gaze back to the shuttle. He didn’t _want_ to be here, but the crew would talk if Hux didn’t arrive to greet Ren after a long away mission. Hux and Ren hadn’t spoken since Hux had muted their conversation, but Hux hoped they could get back to their mutually established roles like nothing had happened. Everything had been running smoothly before Ren’s away mission so why did anything have to change now?

Hux felt his heart quicken when Ren stepped off the shuttle and began walking towards them. Had Ren always been that large? He looked imposing in his black armour; tall, broad and powerful. Hux told himself that his heart was racing because he was nervous about what Ren might say after their last conversation. It was a weak lie, especially since Hux’s mind was reacting to Ren’s presence by readily supplying memories from Hux’s most recent wet dream two nights ago.

“Hux,” Ren greeted him once he was close enough, though his voice sounded unenthused. Hux leaned into the hug when Ren’s arms wrapped around him, but he was quickly disappointed. The hug was stiff, forced, and over in the blink of an eye. Then Ren was stepping out of Hux’s arms to focus on Phasma. “Captain, shall we go over my debriefing?”

“Wait,” Hux choked out. “I thought you and I were going to debrief.”

Ren’s eyes returned to Hux’s face, but his expression was devoid of warmth. “I figured since the Captain was my point of contact throughout the missions, I should debrief with her.”

“You’ll receive a full report,” Phasma assured him.

“But I’m—”

“You’re _what_?” Ren raised an eyebrow.

Hux couldn’t read either of their faces. The only two people Hux had ever felt close to in his life after his mother’s passing were both closed off, keeping him at arm’s length. Hux couldn’t think of a reason to blame them. “Nothing, never mind. Proceed.”

They exited the hangar bay together, leaving Hux behind. Subtly Hux tried to glance around to see if anyone had overheard or watched the awkward encounter but he couldn’t tell with so many crewmembers milling around working. Hux walked quickly to the bridge even though his shift was over, hoping work would distract him. An hour later he had to admit defeat and leave, unfocused and uncomfortable with the room of officers silently watching and wondering about him.

Hux released a heavy sigh when he returned to their shared rooms and found Ren absent. For two weeks Hux had been dreading Ren’s return, not knowing what to say about his feelings or if he even wanted things to change. Now he found himself disappointed that Ren hadn’t confronted him or even pretended to care. Wondering if anyone had overseen the tense greeting, Hux sat in his desk chair and opened the forums on his tablet. The newest thread had been created only forty minutes earlier, and the title made Hux’s chest ache.

_Ren met someone new_.

This information crashed over Hux’s head and left him briefly stunned. Then the emotions started to flood in. Disbelief that things could change so quickly; anger at Ren for being willing to forgo their façade so easily; jealousy over who could steal away Ren’s affections so completely; and finally a sad, empty acceptance. Hux had pushed Ren away repeatedly and manipulated him readily; what else had he expected? And he had known Phasma disapproved of his behaviour. Hux couldn’t be surprised that she would side with Ren and encourage him to find happiness, though it did hurt to have his closest friend turn away from him.

_Ren met someone new_.

So that was it. It was over. The entire façade was already unravelling and another day or two with crew witnessing the tension between him and Ren would make it crumble entirely. Any relationship Hux may have wanted to pursue with Ren was now completely impossible, even if Hux _did_ make up his mind and work up the courage to express himself. Hux had made his choices and it was too late to go back and change any of them. He would have to live with it, go back to the way things were before Crait, and move on.

_Ren met someone new_.

Still the words echoed in his mind, and they hurt like razor blades cutting up his insides every single time. But in the end, Hux had no one to blame but himself.

#

“There you are.”

Ren’s voice startled Hux so badly that he nearly tripped, though he caught himself and kept running. The treadmill’s displays stated he had been running for over two hours but Hux hadn’t been keeping track. Hux’s mind had been focused on his self-hatred and despair, physically punishing himself for the weak position he had gotten himself into. In the officers’ private gym no one had entered to disturb him, at least not until now.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

_Why?_ Hux thought angrily, but said nothing. _You didn’t want to talk to me earlier._

“No one knew where you were.” By now Ren had walked closer to stand right beside the treadmill, looming near Hux’s elbow.

_As if you care_. Hux kept his eyes forward, glaring at the wall instead of Ren.

Ren sighed. “You should know that whether intentional or not, and despite your impressive mental barriers from years of training, when you think _at me_ , I hear you.”

Hux was so shocked by this revelation that when his knee buckled with fatigue, he couldn’t recover. He fell hard onto the treadmill, which dumped him unceremoniously onto the floor at the end of the rotating track. Hux hadn’t realized how fast his heart was racing, or how ragged and desperate his breathing was. He tried to stand but collapsed a second time, his legs numb and his head spinning. Hux rolled onto his side and dry heaved, his stomach clenching from being empty.

“When was the last time you ate something?” Ren asked him, kneeling in front of Hux.

Memories flashed through Hux’s mind: breakfast and lunch meals skipped because he was too nervous about Ren’s arrival; dinner skipped because he was too angry to eat. Hux stopped heaving and lay flat on the floor. He was looking up at Ren but it was hard to focus his spinning vision. “I know—you don’t—care,” he wheezed through gasped breaths.

“You don’t know that,” Ren replied.

“I do,” Hux refuted. _Someone new, someone new, someone new_. Hux couldn’t get the mantra to stop echoing in his head and he worried Ren could hear the thoughts. He was staring at Hux intently, though his face remained stony and unreadable. “Just leave me—alone.” As feeling slowly returned to Hux’s legs, he felt the sting of broken skin and the tickle of blood sliding over skin. He looked down and considered his bloody knees, his vision still doubling off and on.

“Is that what you really want?” Ren wondered aloud, brushing Hux’s loose, sweaty hair off his face with soft, warm fingers.

“No,” Hux confessed in a whisper as he leaned into the touch and let his eyes drift closed.

#

Hux woke up in a familiar, large bed. He was groggy and his legs ached, but he felt well rested. Hux rubbed his eyes and sat up against the pillows, wincing the first time he moved his stiff legs. He was dressed in the same exercise clothes he had collapsed in earlier. He looked around and took in the room he had shared with Ren for months before watching Ren, who appeared to be meditating in a seated position on the floor near Hux’s knee. Ren was breathing deeply but Hux had watched him meditate often enough to know Ren’s consciousness was still present.

Tentatively, Hux cleared his throat to get Ren’s attention. “I’m surprised you brought me back here instead of my old rooms.”

Ren released one final, long exhale and then blinked his eyes open. He looked over his shoulder at Hux for a minute and then moved to sit on the side of the bed near Hux’s elbow. The mattress dipped beneath his weight and Hux had to resist the urge to follow gravity right into Ren’s arms. “Your old rooms were repurposed. There’s no bed to put you in any longer.”

Hux laced his fingers together in his lap and looked down at them. “Right, of course.”

_Someone new, someone new, someone new._

“I took you to the medbay first,” Ren said. “They put bacta on your knees, washed you up, and gave you a supplement to make up for the missed meals. After that they cleared you to leave and I brought you here.” Hux believed this since his stomach no longer ached with hunger and his mouth tasted faintly of mouthwash.

“Now that I’m awake, I can leave,” Hux offered, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“And why exactly would you do that?”

Hux glanced up quickly but Ren’s face was still a mask of indifference. Was this a test? Or was Ren trying to humiliate Hux before cutting him out of his life entirely? A big part of Hux wanted to fight to stay and be given another chance; he had never been satisfied losing something he cared about. But if this new person was better suited for Ren, who was Hux to get in the way of that? “Because I want you to be happy,” Hux answered softly.

“I didn’t know you were capable of such a sweet sentiment,” Ren said, smirking ever so slightly. “And if what you say is true, there is only one thing you could do to make me happy.”

Hux studied Ren warily, still feeling like he was the butt of a strung-along joke. But if he could do what Ren wanted and make him happy, maybe he – _they_ could get another shot at making this work. “What might that be?”

Ren met his gaze at last, and his eyes were unguarded. “Tell me how you really feel.”

Hux sucked in a breath and clenched his hands together, his heart lodged in his throat. His nerves wanted to rebel and refuse to let himself become vulnerable to rejection when he already knew there was another contender on the field. And yet Hux knew he would never forgive himself if he didn’t at least try. So he mustered up his courage and tried to find the right words to express everything he had been feeling and denying before he had even become fully conscious of it all.

“I think we make excellent co-commanders of the First Order, and I have never enjoyed my career more than I have in the last few months,” Hux began hesitantly. Ren nodded, in either agreement or encouragement, Hux wasn’t sure. “The physical contact was… an adjustment, but surprisingly pleasant. And I had no intention of lines getting blurred between our ruse and reality but I seem to have failed in that regard.”

“How so?” Ren probed, forcing Hux to say the actual words.

Hux dug his nails into his palms and tried to stop his voice from trembling with nerves. “I want you to be mine – and me, yours. I’ve never been capable of sharing so I realize if I’m willing to let you go to be happy with someone else…” Hux looked away, no longer able to hide the emotions on his face. “I really must care about you. I don’t know if it’s love,” he added honestly. “I haven’t felt that since I was a child with my mother. But you matter to me.”

“Oh, Hux,” Ren sighed. Ren reached out and took Hux’s hands in his own, prying his nails away from torn skin. “Will you look at me?” Hux did. “There’s no one else, Hux. Even when I hated you, there was no one else. And that was a _long_ time ago.”

“But the forum…?”

Ren shook his head. “Phasma and I made sure that detail was overheard by one of the Storm Troopers Phasma knew participated in the forums. She suggested I not say anything for a week so that you really had time to figure out how you felt, but when I saw you hurting emotionally and physically in the gym, I couldn’t pretend any longer.”

“She _what_?”

“I asked her for advice,” Ren confessed. “ _Kriff_ , Hux, I felt you get off thinking about me.” Ren’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink. “And then you wouldn’t talk to me. I was hoping you returned my feelings but I didn’t know what to think. I couldn’t continue going on like that, wanting you but not knowing if you were still just pretending.”

Hux would need to have words with Phasma later, but for now he was distracted by Ren’s expression while he talked about feeling Hux get off. “I’m not sure when I stopped pretending but you… back on Xumia…?”

Ren ducked his head shyly. “My feelings weren’t all there yet. But when you were having your nightmare I felt your pain and fear and realized you were still human. And when you let me comfort you, I knew I wanted you to trust me like that again.”

“That night you felt me while on your away mission…” Hux weathered his bottom lip, eager and nervous at the same time to voice his curiosity. “Did you…?”

“When I realized the type of energy I was feeling, I reached out through the Force to be there with you,” Ren told him. “I felt you reacting to me and reaching your orgasm so when I returned to my body I could barely get a hand around myself before finishing.” Sometime during their conversation, Ren had laced their fingers together. Hux gently squeezed Ren’s hands. “I felt the other nights after that when you dreamed of me, but you had me muted and I didn’t know what I should do.”

Hux closed his eyes for a moment, imagining Ren alone in bed on his command shuttle. Maybe on his back or maybe on his hands and knees, mimicking the presence he created with the Force to get Hux off in another bed, galaxies away. Hux imagined Ren stroking himself and crying out through his orgasm, skin flushed and eyes dazed. The mental image ripped an involuntary groan from Hux as he pressed their joined hands against his crotch to feel his length twitch with interest. “I know what I want now,” he said.

He opened his eyes when Ren chuckled, and he caught the way Ren was smiling at him. “I appreciate the straightforward confirmation, but I’ve realized there’s something I want even more than that.”

“Oh?” Hux asked, his voice wavering when Ren pulled his hands away.

Before Hux had time to worry about being rejected, Ren climbed fully onto the bed and crowded into Hux’s personal space. Ren cupped one side of Hux’s face with his palm, thumb resting softly on Hux’s cheekbone. Instinctively Hux tilted his chin up, lips parting slightly as he watched Ren eye his mouth. “Do you want this too?” Ren wondered, gaze drifting back up to Hux’s eyes. Hux knew Ren was asking about far more than a simple kiss, and it was with this certainty that Hux nodded and met Ren’s lips halfway.

The moment their lips pressed together, a broken noise escaped Ren and he leaned almost too forcefully into the kiss. Hux only dug his fingers into Ren’s hair and angled his head to deepen the kiss, relishing in the comfortable familiarity of Ren’s presence. They had been companions for months, co-commanders for longer and enemies for longer than that. Yet for years there had been no one in Hux’s life the way Ren’s existence consumed him. Finally settling into his first kiss with Ren felt inevitable and shockingly steadying, like two discordant frequencies finding a complementary harmony.

Hux’s sense of time faded away as Ren’s lips moved against his own. Hux kept his fingers knotted in Ren’s curls and shivered at each touch of Ren’s rough hands on his face and neck until they came to rest on Hux’s hip. Ren pulled Hux closer until Hux was practically in his lap, both of Ren’s arms embracing him. Hux moaned in response to Ren’s show of strength and the physical heat of him with their bodies tangled together. He was being genuine when he agreed to wanting more than just sex, but it was also challenging to not appreciate Ren’s attractive physique.

Hux followed readily when Ren gently lay him back on the mattress and straddled him without breaking the kiss. Ren’s weight and heat were overwhelming and Hux pushed against him just to feel Ren easily hold him down. Hux hooked his legs around Ren’s body and thrust his hips upward, moaning into Ren’s mouth when he felt Ren’s erection pressing against his own. Ren swept a tongue along Hux’s bottom lip, seeking acceptance which Hux happily gave. The way Ren’s tongue filled his mouth, and his scent filled his nose, made Hux feel like he was being possessed. He had no complaints.

They continued to kiss for a few long minutes, enjoying every touch and shiver. Eventually their hips found a rhythm and Hux had to turn his face away to gasp and catch his breath. Ren held himself aloft over Hux on his hands but his pelvis and legs rested heavily atop him, erections rutting together. Ren’s lips found Hux’s neck next, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin that had Hux whining and bucking against him with more need. Before these last two weeks it had been a long time since Hux had indulged in his hand; it had been even longer since he had taken a partner to bed and he was eager to get reacquainted with that sort of intimate pleasure.

Hux began tugging at the hem of Ren’s shirt, hinting that he wanted the clothing removed. Ren separated their bodies just long enough for them to both scramble out of their clothes and throw them aside. Then Ren settled back into his previous position, using a hand to align their swollen cocks between them. Hux thrust up into Ren’s hand while he could and then found friction with Ren’s length and lower abdomen. Ren had returned his lips to Hux’s skin, sucking dark, claiming marks now to the column of Hux’s neck and the arch of his collarbones. Normally Hux would be hesitant about visible marks but at this point it seemed almost expected from the crew. And frankly it felt too good to tell Ren to stop.

Hux could feel the ache of the line of bruises along his neck when Ren finally relented and lifted his head. The rutting of their hips slowed as their eyes locked, Hux memorizing the way Ren was looking at him. “I want to be inside you,” Ren confessed quietly into the air between them, eyes dark and lips swollen from kisses.

“Well, get on with it then,” Hux huffed, trying and possibly failing to hide how aroused those words made him. He raised one eyebrow with amusement when he saw Ren hold out a hand and watched a container of lube drift over to the bed from the refresher. It settled on the mattress by Ren’s hip without Ren separating their bodies by even an inch. “That’s a handy magic trick to have.”

Ren smirked down at him as he shuffled back and hooked Hux’s legs over Ren’s thighs. “I assure you there are other benefits to being with a Force wielder.”

Hux felt himself blushing at feeling himself so spread open and exposed, silently surprised how much he liked feeling this way with Ren above him. Still, Hux had an image to maintain, so he rolled his eyes for show and scoffed. “So far it’s been all talk and no action.”

Ren leaned over him to whisper in Hux’s ear. “That’s not what you thought when I got you off while I was a galaxy away.”

It was instinct and need that turned Hux’s next exhale whiny, and he weathered it when Ren laughed. He had no defence worth voicing. Hux watched Ren pick up the lube container and open it, but gasped sharply when he felt another hand begin stroking his erection. Hux looked and confirmed that both of Ren’s hands were occupied – one set of fingers slicked with lube and the other hand busy setting down the container. And yet Hux could still feel phantom fingers touching his cock and making his toes curl. “What the kriff?”

“Just another magic trick,” was all Ren said as he lowered his slicked hand and massaged one finger against Hux’s entrance. Hux arched his hips off the mattress momentarily to get more of the dual teasing of his cock and ass. Either understanding Hux’s need or simply impatient, Ren pushed his first finger past the tight muscles of Hux’s entrance and filled his hole with the width of one lubed finger. Ren groaned aloud and massaged the pad of his finger against Hux’s insides. “You’re so tight.”

“It’s been a while,” Hux admitted, nervous despite his desire that this was going to hurt.

“I won’t hurt you,” Ren promised, the intention behind them much heavier than the words themselves.

Hux relaxed back against the blankets and closed his eyes, making himself trust and focus on Ren’s touch. Actions spoke louder than words and each caress of Ren’s fingers against Hux’s skin was gentle and adoring. As Hux relaxed, Ren slowly worked a second and then third finger inside him until he was stretched by the width of Ren’s fingers in a penetrating triangle. At the same time, Ren’s phantom third hand created with the Force tugged on Hux’s length smoothly, keeping Hux constantly riled up until precome spilled across his lower abdomen.

Hux was more than ready when Ren finally removed his fingers – real and otherwise – from his body. He watched with a hooded gaze as Ren collected more lube in a palm and coated his swollen cock with the gel, biting his bottom lip as he did so. Ren noticed him watching and flashed him a small, shy smile. “Do you have any preference on position?”

Hux answered with a shake of his head. “Whatever you’ve fantasized about.”

Ren laughed. “There’s more than one.”

“Then I suppose we’ll just have to do this again,” Hux retorted, bolder thanks to his arousal.

“Absolutely,” Ren agreed. Ren used his hands on Hux’s knees to pry Hux’s legs apart and then knelt fully between them. He grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and lifted Hux’s body to position the pillow under him. They were face to face as the head of Ren’s cock nudged Hux’s stretched hole, Hux’s trembling legs framing him in. “Is this okay?” Ren checked, rubbing his length along the seam of Hux’s ass but not penetrating yet.

The position was incredibly intimate; more intimate than Hux had ever imagined for himself or for Ren. He liked it though, enjoying the sight of Ren eyeing him hungrily and his warm touch. “Yes.”

Ren sank his cock into Hux’s body slowly, waiting for a noise of protest that never came. Despite the previous stretching, Hux still lost his breath at the initial pressure of Ren filling him up. He didn’t tell Ren to stop though; didn’t _want_ Ren to stop until he was fully seated. The drag of Ren’s cock against his insides had Hux breathless, though he kept his eyes open to watch the pleasure drift across Ren’s expression. When Ren was fully inside Hux and his balls were against Hux’s ass, Ren leaned forward to rest on his forearms above Hux. This movement pushed Ren a tiny bit deeper and Hux spasmed with a cry when he felt a nudge against his prostate.

They were nearly chest to chest now, hips locked and bodies joined. Ren’s heavy exhales ghosted across Hux’s face and they remained frozen like that for a few seconds, both adjusting to this shared moment of intimacy. Hux lifted a hand and carded his fingers through Ren’s hair, which had fallen forward over his face. Hux tucked the longest strands behind his ears and then rested his hand on the back of Ren’s neck, reeling him in. Ren leaned into the kiss readily, with enough force to push Hux deeper into the mattress. Their kissing before had set Hux’s blood on fire but there was something different about it now with Ren’s cock literally filling every inch of him.

Without shame, Hux arched his hips up against Ren’s body and cried out when Ren’s cock pressed harder against his prostate. Ren sealed their lips together in a firmer kiss while he simultaneously began rocking his hips, slow and deep. Hux was aware of each thrust, the flare at Ren’s tip teasing his entrance before pushing back in to claim him again and again. The phantom hand came back and stroked Hux’s cock in time with his thrusts. Hux broke the kiss to gasp for air and curse, body writhing with pleasure. “I’ll never last like this, kriff.”

“You don’t need to last,” Ren told him. “I’m going to do this to you over and _over_ and _over_ again.”

Ren emphasized his point with well-timed thrusts and all Hux could do was clutch at the bed sheets with his fingers and ride the waves of pleasure. “But you— I want you to finish,” Hux struggled to get the words out properly. The heat in his groin was already beginning to coil tight, blood rushing in his ears and his heart racing madly.

“I’ll finish,” Ren assured him. “But first, you’re going to come with my cock buried inside you. Stop fighting it.” Ren was panting now, skin flushed with his own arousal and exertion. “Just let go and enjoy.”

With no argument left worth the effort, Hux did as Ren said and let go. He rocked himself between the phantom hand and Ren’s cock, his heart stuttering each time he was stroked and fucked. His whole body was trembling as he squirmed, desperate for this messy blend of pleasure and emotions to peak so that he could finally climax and enjoy the release. “Ren, _please_ ,” Hux moaned, so close to the edge but unable to tip over into ecstasy.

_Come for me, Hux_ , Ren’s voice whispered in his mind even though Hux saw that Ren’s lips hadn’t moved. They were the same words spoken what felt like forever ago now, when Hux first let himself get off imagining himself with Ren and Ren used the Force to coax Hux to climax from stars away. They were the same words and the same intent, hungry and tender all at once, and they had the same result as the last time. Hux’s entire body went rigid as he came across his own belly, his breathing laboured and hitching each time Ren thrust into him.

It was the longest orgasm of Hux’s life, drawn out and wracking his body with spasms every few seconds well after Hux thought he was satiated. The wet stickiness of his come smeared across his and Ren’s skin where they touched, the phantom hand retreating after completing its task. Ren had mostly collapsed on top of him now, barely an inch of space between their chests while Ren continued to rut into Hux’s body without rhythm. They tried to kiss but were too out of breath so Ren panted and groaned against Hux’s neck while Hux wrapped his arms around Ren’s back to keep them pinned together.

Hux was still loose and pliant after climaxing and though he was too sated to get off again right away, he grunted with pleasure each time Ren hit his prostate. It felt good having Ren use his body, rocking into him in search of the release Hux had just found. It was primal, what they were sharing. Things would never be the same again and Hux couldn’t be happier with that notion. He wanted Ren to finish inside him and for them both to remember this moment moving forward. “Come on,” he muttered near Ren’s ear, making himself sound breathier just to rile Ren up more. “Fill me, I want it.”

“ _Kriff_ ,” Ren groaned and held Hux flat against the mattress with a hand on the middle of Hux’s breastbone. Hux let himself be held down, body spread and open for Ren’s pleasure. He intentionally tried to squeeze his ass around Ren’s moving cock with each thrust, keeping pace with Ren’s frenzied rhythm. It took a few more seconds and then the final wave of pleasure broke over Ren’s head and crashed down around them both. Ren’s cry was animalistic in the way it echoed off the walls but all Hux could focus on was the sensation of Ren thrusting hot wetness deep into his body.

As soon as Ren was spent, he sank down and lay atop Hux on the bed. It took Ren nearly as long to recover as it had taken Hux, both of them struggling for breath as their heart rates slowed. At some point soreness and fatigue crept into Hux’s body and he squirmed until Ren withdrew his softened cock and rolled onto his side. They were both a mess of sweat and semen and Hux knew how good a shower would feel, but for the present moment he let Ren nudge him onto his side and spoon him from behind.

“We should really shower,” Hux said aloud, though he had no intention of fighting his way out of Ren’s warm embrace.

Ren hummed in acknowledgement but only said, “Eventually.” Before Hux realized, he drifted into a light doze. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he was roused by the soft press of lips against the back of his neck. “Hux.”

“Yes?” Hux responded without opening his eyes.

“I love you,” Ren said quietly. “You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know.”

Hux was suddenly tense in Ren’s arms but Ren did not pull away or press for an answer. Hux wanted to say those words back but he refused to utter them until he was sure. He had enjoyed his coupling with Ren immensely, but what he had said about his feelings before this began remained true. He cared for Ren, deeply, but _love_ was a heavy word and not one he would use lightly. Hux was relieved and grateful to realize that Ren intended to give Hux time to figure out those feelings rather than forcing him to decide in this moment.

“I care about you more than I ever imagined possible,” was Hux’s reply.

Ren kissed Hux’s skin again and held him closer, not demanding anything more. This time when Hux relaxed and felt sleep tugging at his mind, he submitted to it willingly.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Due to _very_ popular demand (THANK YOU!), I decided to write a little epilogue for this story as my Christmas/holiday gift to all of you wonderful individuals who read my stories and share your thoughts with me. Thank you forever and always for your excitement and support <3

"Well that's a bit awkward," Hux mused as he read the most recent forum posts. "Though I'm grateful to Phasma for stepping in and posting a guard. I suppose we'll have to give that guard a raise for what they've overheard tonight."

Kylo had been reading the datapad over Hux's shoulder and he smirked at Hux's words. "We'll have to give Phasma a raise too for everything she's done."

Hux hummed his agreement; his friend was long overdue the thanks Hux owed her. They were still naked and in bed though. After a light sleep they had woken up, not to shower but for a second round of lovemaking. Now Hux had finally caught his breath but the sweat was still drying on his skin. He glanced over at Kylo who was lounging on the pillows next to him, the blankets barely covering his groin. The possibility of round three was not off the table so thanks and salaries would need to wait for the morning.

The datapad chimed as new forum posts were submitted to the site and Hux glanced back to read the new messages. The last few caught his attention. "Leaders," Hux repeated aloud, tapping the datapad screen to ensure Kylo saw as well. "As in: _plural_. They have the right idea."

Kylo looked up from the screen and kissed Hux's temple. "I find myself heartily in agreement, Grand Marshall."

Hux smiled and silenced the datapad before setting it aside. "Good answer," he replied as he rolled over to straddle Kylo's thick thighs and meet him halfway for a warm, loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles).
> 
>  **Forum Glossary**  
>  CS = Canteen Staff  
> E = Engineering  
> MD = Medical Department  
> MS = Maintenance Staff  
> O = Officer  
> SD = Sanitation Department  
> ST = Storm Trooper


End file.
